


It's Been a While

by itsoliviahamilton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, Fluffy Boys, I don't really no what I was doing but I like the ship a lot, Kisses, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, bathrooms are awesome, skitrip, soft & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoliviahamilton/pseuds/itsoliviahamilton
Summary: Why is he even participating? He could spend the weekend home alone, drinking tea while reading a great book. But there is this feeling, this weird and desperate feeling of going because he really wants to see him again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> hello friend who somehow found this fanfic. it's actually my first ever and yeah... I love this ship. it's my favorite of all. agh I hope you like it. I'd love it when you comment :) soooo yeah enjoy (or whatever)

Akaashi honestly doesn’t know why he said yes to this whole trip. It was a month ago when Kuroo called him asking if he likes to join the reunion. He was surprised because he hasn’t heard of anyone from the group for about two entire years. It was fine. Akaashi likes being on his own and work is keeping him busy and distracted. He hardly has time for anything else.

Hence when Kuroo called and asked him if he liked to go on a three-day-long ski trip with the boys, he had so many reasons to say no. At first, he actually did say no. Kuroo, however, as bullheaded as he is, didn’t let go of the subject. After a long debate and another phone call with Kenma, he (finally) agreed.  
And is still wondering why.

It is early in the morning when Akaashi throws his bag and ski stuff in his grey Jeep Compass. It's his first own car and he's proud of being able to afford a car at the age of 21.  
He takes place in the front seat and starts the motor. Suddenly a feeling of uptightness seized his body. Akaashi rests his head on the staring wheel while concentrating on breathing in and out on a regular rhythm.

Why is he even participating? He could spend the weekend home alone, drinking tea while reading a great book. But there is this feeling, this weird and desperate feeling of going because he really wants to see him again.

Akaashi shakes his head. If he keeps overthinking this, he will never move out of his parking lot and makes it on time. A glance at the clock makes him realise that he already is late.

About two hours later he arrives at the destination, the one Kuroo has sent him the day before. It is a nice lodge near the heart of the little village, which lays at the foot of the mountains.  
It is all cosy and white, and Akaashi sort of hates it but likes it at the same time.

  
Akaashi manoeuvres his car in the last parking lot left empty between a VW Golf and a Subaru. He wonders to whom they belong. Carefully he opens his door and pushes himself through the small opening. Sometimes it comes in handy not being bulky. Just when he opens the deck lid of his Jeep, someone enthusiastically shouts his name. He turns around and sees Kuroo bolt down the snowy stairs, slithering dangerously. Before Akaashi can react, two enormous arms wrap around him pressing every air molecule out of his lungs.

  
"Hello, you!" Kuroo's deep voice vibrates. "Nice that you join the party."

  
A little overwhelmed of the gesture, Akaashi pats his friends back, hugging him back lightly. Kuroo eventually let go and examines him from tip to toe, his hands resting on his smaller friends’ shoulder.

"You are almost as I remember. Cool that some things never change," he says grinning.

"You are late," another voice points out, and finally Akaashi notices the other boys standing behind Kuroo.

There is Hinata with Kageyama leaning over him. His heart twinges when he realises that they are still together although Hinata just recently came back from his one year abroad in Europe. Akaashi knows this thanks to Kuroo. Hinata has grown but is still smaller than Kageyama, who has a soft smile on his lips which is new, too.  
Even Kenma has made it outside, no Gameboy in his hands (or perhaps it is just hidden in his big hoodie pockets). His hair is shorter than Akaashi remembers, still blonde tho.

And then there is Bokuto in the back. He is standing on the last step of the stairs, watching him. For a moment the sight of Bokuto takes Akaashi's breath away. His hair is still this soft white shade and black, but he stopped styling it spiky, and now it's more like...a mess. A good mess. Some loose strands of hair are falling over his shining golden eyes. Akaashi desperately wants to push them aside to see his eyes completely. His sight wanders down Bokuto’s body, and he realises that he is even more muscular than he has been in high school. It suits him, he looks hot. As soon as he catches himself thinking those words, his gaze shoots back up at Bokuto’s eyes and when their eyes interlock the boy with those golden eyes, smiles. A burning feeling on his face makes Akaashi aware that he apparently blushes. He is the one who breaks eye-contact and turns his attention back to the others.

"I'm sorry for being late. I... Uhm...Yeah, forgot the time a little."

"You are here. That's all that matters and besides, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are coming even later. It's alright. At least they are coming. Tsukishima was very clear about not appearing." Kuroo laughs freely. "Typical."

"He always was curmudgeonly. Still is," Hinata says and sneezes heavily.

  
"You dumbass, why the hell are you just wearing a tee-shirt? I told you to wear at least a damn sweater!" Kagayama growls loudly and gives Hinata a slap on the back of his head. Hinata shoots his boyfriend a glare.

"Guess we should all go back inside, anyway," Kenma says. Kuroo nods and gestures the others to get back to the house. "Take your time," He yells over his shoulder.

"It's nice you are here. The others are all so unbelievably noisy and energetic. Having someone a little less energetic is great," Kenma says when the others went up to the residence. He smiles mildly.

"It's actually pretty nice to see everyone after all this time. It's been a while," Akaashi admits and drags his travel bag out of the car. Kenma simply nods, tucks his hands back into the hoodie-pockets and starts to walk away. Akaashi watches him till he reaches the stairs where someone else catches his attention.

Bokuto is still standing on the last step with his arms crossed, looking at Kenma. He grins when the blonde says something Akaashi couldn't hear and then suddenly turns to him. Bokuto’s smile fades, and it makes Akaashi’s heart miss a beat. Slowly the taller guy approaches him.

"Hey, hey 'Kaashi," Bokuto says.

For a moment Akaashi only stares at him. He hasn't seen those eyes that close for nearly three years. In a retro perspective, it felt like an eternity.

"Hey Bokuto," he mutters, all of a sudden not able to look at him anymore. Instead, he glances over to the snow-covered houses. It is actually beautiful how the snow sparkles in the sun.

"It's...Um...Good to see you again, Akaashi."

"Yeah. You too."

Silence.

Akaashi clears his throat. "What's with your hair?"

"Oh...Y-you notice? I know, it's not as fresh as it was, bu-"

"I like it," Akaashi interrupts and turns his head back to Bokuto.

"Oh." For a moment Bokuto can hold Akaashi's sight, his cheeks tinging rosy ere he looks up to the clear blue sky.

Akaashi sighs. He needs to get out of Bokuto's space or he'll get a heart attack, it is already arduous to focus on anything else but Bokuto's face. Those eyes trigger something in Akaashi that he hasn't felt in a very long time, but he knows this will not end well. It hadn't last time and he will not let it happen again.

Zestful Akaashi turns around, grabbing the straps of his travel bag. Tho, the bag is heavy and he struggles to lift it over his shoulder. That's when Bokuto takes one step towards him, now very close, and takes the straps out of his hands. Akaashi is unable to think or breathe. Everything seems to happen in slow-motion. He can smell the aftershave of Bokuto and is superconscious of the others presence. He feels the slight touch of his warm hand on his arm when he takes the bag. It makes his skin tickles.

Bokuto shifts back and smiles down at him.

Was he always that tall?

"I'll carry it for you," He says and walks away, leaving Akaashi confused behind.

" _Shit_."

When Akaashi enters the house it smells like soba noodles and fried rice. He perceives that he is hungry and a little (very) tired.

The house is pretty big and has a large kitchen with a huge living room. The theme is cosy alpine, the walls are made of brown wood and there are more pillows on the couch than Akaashi has seen in his entire life. On top of the pillow-pile lies Kenma with his phone in front of his face, so close Akaashi wonders how he is able to see anything.

"Come, I'll show you your room." It is Kageyama leaning casually against the wall, an Onigiri in his hand.

Akaashi is surprised by the offer but nods gratefully. There is no sign of Bokuto.

There are two to three people per room, Kageyama explains. Akaashi has to share his room with Kenma and Lev, who apparently is here too but is still sleeping. Bokuto is staying with Kuroo, Hinata with Kageyama and Oikawa will share a room with Iwaizumi.

Kageyama is surprisingly chatty. When Akaashi points it out, he laughs and comments, "Yeah, this happens when you date someone like Hinata."

"How do you do that?"

"Date Hinata or carrying skis?"

"Dating. I mean, Hinata was abroad for a whole year. That couldn't been easy."

"Oh. Yeah, that was tough. More for him than for me. I worked in a hospital and was busy and distracted most of the time."

Kageyama offsets Akaashi’s skis in a small compartment, where the other skis are.

"Well, and I visited him two times. Christmas and once in spring."

He turns to Akaashi and shrugs.

"You make it work when both really want to, I guess. But not everybody can manage a long-distance relationship and that's okay, Akaashi."

Akaashi feels his heart hammering behind his ribs. He has forgotten how smart Tobio is. Of course, he knows why Akaashi asked.

"Yeah, well...You're probably right," he mutters and follows Kageyama down the corridor.

"Maybe," Kageyama says and stops. "Here's your room. Your bag obviously is already here."

"Thank you."

"By the way, we decided to go for a few downhills after lunch because the weather is perfect. Kuroo is currently cooking. I'd say lunch is in about an hour."

Akaashi nods and runs his finger through his black curls. That will be enough time to take a nap.

Lev, his roommate for the next days, is still sleeping when Akaashi lays down on his bed. The room is simple. Two beds on each side and one on top of the one Lev is peacefully napping in. One closet, but he assumes they won’t need it anyway. It has barely any decoration and Akaashi is more than grateful for that. He hates all these little useless things standing around, slowly being covered in dust.

Lev's alarm wakes up both of them forty minutes later. Akaashi feels a bit knocked over when he opens his eyes unsure for a moment where he is. Lev barely talks before each of them get ready for the piste. Akaashi feels a little excitement rising up in his chest while he slips into his thermos pants. He used to exercise so much during his school days, but since he is working full-time there is no time left for things like skiing or serious training.

A few minutes later he walks down into the kitchen, only dressed in his track pants and a sweatshirt. The rest of the boys are wearing similar outfits while sitting around the table talking lively to each other. Kenma is wearing some colourful socks which went up to his knees, and Akaashi is sure that Kuroo gifted them to him. The mood is light and joyful.

He greets and let himself plop on the chair next to Hinata, who is already eating his rice. He peers around. The food smells delicious and warm and even a little bit like home.

Akaashi is hungry, and when he spots the rice bowl he finds Bokuto watching him. As soon as the young man realizes he got caught staring, he smiles doltish, cheeks turning cherry-pink and hands Akaashi the rice. As Akaashi takes the food, a shiver runs over his skin when their hands touch slightly. He's resting his eyes a moment longer on Bokuto than needed before he turns aside and scoops himself a big serving on his plate.

Akaashi has a hard time focusing on the delicious food. Bokuto is extremely distracting. He glances over to him every now and then, mostly to realise the other is already watching.  
His heart races and he starts sweating although he is rather cold-blooded. How is he going to live like this for the next two days?

Everyone helps to clean up and wrap up the leftovers. Akaashi is covering the remaining chicken when he feels a warm arm brushing against his. A smell of a minty aftershave tickles his nose – Akashi knows the sent. Bokuto is standing beside him, wrapping up something that looks like sauce. They don't talk, they don't even glance at each other, but Akaashi couldn't stop the smile creeping on his face. He leans into the touch just a little before grabbing the chicken pack to put it in the fridge.

A good half an hour later, the boys are on top of the hill, fully dressed in their ski outfits.

"Let's meet us in about two hours back here to go down altogether. If someone wants to go earlier, they text." Kuroo is the unselected Dad of the group and nobody complained.

"Wanna go to this black piste? It looks dope! Bet you'll won't beat me?" Hinata yells at Kageyama already heading toward the black slope. They can’t hear what Kageyama grumbles, but he follows his boyfriend nevertheless.

Slowly everyone disappears until it's only Bokuto and Akaashi.

"What's with you? You look pale," Bokuto points out and hops a little closer to Akaashi.

Akaashi looks down to Bokuto, who – unlike him – is sitting in the snow because of his snowboard.

"I'm always pale, but thanks. I just realised that..." He shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"No, no c’mon, tell me!"

"I might have forgotten how to ski?"

Bokuto starts to laugh until his head is resting in the snow, too. Akaashi looks down at him, not able to feel the slightest offended. He has missed that laugh.

"You know what? I'm gonna help you."

"You – What? No! Bokuto, go and drive on your own. I'll...might just go and drink some tea in the restaurant. Nothing to worry about."

"No. Seriously. It's fine. And when you feel steady, we can go skiing some pistes together."

Bokuto is already undoing his binding and stands up.

Akaashi looks at him. Some pieces of white hair peeking out from under his helmet and fall into his face, and before Akaashi could think about it, he pushes them aside tenderly. Bokuto smiles but doesn't say anything. For a second Akaashi loses himself in Bokuto’s eyes, his hand resting on the side of his face before he drops his hand.

"Thanks, Bokuto," he says.

"Let's go. This is gonna be fun!"

It wasn't fun.

Akaashi fell more than he could count and Bokuto tried his very best to catch him. However, Akaashi enjoyed the strong arms of Bokuto wrapped around him, preventing him from falling on his head. It gave both of them an excuse to touch each other. Although, when they met their group again they drove down zero pistes, Akaashi had approximately a thousand new bruises and a lower self-esteem.

Bokuto seems very happy and hyper. As soon as he and Hinata have seen each other they started a snowball fight.

Akaashi watches them.

"They'll never grow up," Kuroo remarks, appearing beside Akaashi.

"Apparently not."

Kuroo slaps him brotherly on the back and brings Akaashi out of balance.

"Kuroo, you idiot!" was all Akaashi could say before he tips over to the side and flops perfectly on Lev's snowboard.

For a brief moment Akaashi feels absolutely nothing. And then everything at once.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What have you done to Akaashi?"

"What happened?"

Akaashi winces when someone tries to pull him up.

"That sounds bad."

"It's fine," Akaashi presses out between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sounds like that."

"Come, let me help you." It's Bokuto's voice. Akaashi feels the warmth of his arm around his neck and a soft tug. A wave of pain rolls over Akaashi’s ribs. He presses his lips together when a scream well up in his throat instead a pressed growl slips out. The snowboard is slowly removed under his body. He could almost feel the bruise growing on his ribs, but they are definitely not broken. He could still breath without any problem – until he realises that Bokuto is holding him in his arms.

Over him, he notices the red hair of Hinata looking down on him with concern. 

"No, it's fine. Just a bruise probably," Akaashi tries again. His voice comes out hawed.

"So sorry for that, bro. Didn't know you were so unsteady on your skies," Kuroo says, unable to hide his entertainment.

"Looked funny though."

"Kageyama! Why are you like that?" Hinata screeches and throws snow at him.

Akaashi closes his eyes for a moment. It really doesn't feel like a bad injury. The pain already is fading. He only is a bit sore and tired. The warmth and comfort of being held in Bokuto’s arms make him feel secure, and all he wishes is to be able to enjoy this moment for a little bit longer. Besides, Bokuto smells really good.

"He fainted!" Bokuto’s frightened voice pulls him back to the now, and he opens his eyes abruptly.

"No, idiot. I'm just exhausted – and bruised probably."

"Oh and I thought..." His voice sounds relieved. Akaashi couldn't hold back a chuckle, which hurt his ribs. Bokuto's face turns red. "Never do that again," Bokuto whispers so soft only Akaashi could hear his words. He smiles apologetically and loses himself for a second in his golden eyes (again).

"Let me...Um, stand up, please," Akaashi mutters eventually.

"S-Sure!" Bokuto lets go of him. The tender grip fades, but the feeling where his hands have rested stays. Kuroo helps him get on his feet.

Akaashi gently closes the door of his room behind him. The other boys are still downstairs playing some weird game. It is nearly 8 p.m. when Akaashi gets out of the shower.

When they returned to the lodge, no one was allowed to go to their room and shower. No one complained because everyone was hungry, and together dinner was ready in thirty minutes. They ate, they talked and laughed. Bokuto was sitting beside Akaashi, and their shoulders touched frequently, when they passed each other bowls their finger brushed against one another (accidentally of course). And after everybody had finished eating, Kuroo suggested to play some games, and that was the cue for Akaashi to leave. He stood up and casually stroke over Bokuto’s back when leaving, surprised to making such a bold – and maybe stupid – move.

Hot water is running over Akaashi's face. The shower was much needed. He tries to distract himself from thinking about Bokuto, how warm his hands are, how his laugh makes him feel so merry. Akaashi finally turns off the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and steps out of the shower. He takes a look in the mirror. His black locks are falling messy in his face. Maybe a haircut wouldn't be a bad idea. Moreover, he seems a little paler than usual. His glance wanders down to his ribs, where a red and purple coloured bruise stands out. Akaashi touches it carefully. Immediately his hand flinches back. It hurts extremely. He needs to ask the boys if anyone has a first-aid kit or at least a cream or something alike.

A soft knocking on the bathroom door puls him out of his head.

"I'm nearly done!" He shouts. It's probably Lev, who wants to shower as well.

"Oh, you don't have to stress. I just wanted to check if you are okay."

Akaashi freezes in his movement. He would recognise Bokuto's voice everywhere. He isn't sure what to do or to say. His clothes are laying outside and he's half-naked.

"I'm fine," Akaashi says, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Okay? And how are your ribs doing?"

He hears Bokuto leaning against the door. Akaashi's heart is slamming in his chest and suddenly he is not so sure if his ribs are gonna be okay, or if he is fine at all.

"They're...a little colourful."

"What?!" Akaashi can picture the disbelief in Bokuto's face. "Can I...Can I come in and check on you?"

Akaashi hesitates before he nods. Eventually, he realises the door is still closed and Bokuto can't see him.

"Y-Yes."

The door opens slowly and Bokutos head appears. Akaashi is still facing the mirror, looking at the man with the grey and white hair indirectly.

"Wow." Bokuto breathes.

"What?" Akaashi askes, studying Bokuto's reflection.

Bokuto pushes the door open. Now he is standing in the doorframe, mouth agape. When Bokuto doesn't reply, Akaashi turns around to face him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Um...You, obviously. But damn, that bruise is huge!" Bokuto's gaze goes down to Akaashi's rips. His eyes widen. Slowly Bokuto pushes the door shut with one foot and approaches his friend.  
Akaashi's heart is on the verge of bursting into a million pieces. Bokuto expression is focused mixed with a slight concern. His hand reaches out to touch the bruise, and even though Akaashi wants nothing more than feeling Bokuto's warm hand on his bare skin, he grabs his wrist and says: "N-no, don't touch it."

Bokuto looks up to him even more worried than before.

"Does it hurt?"

Akaashi nods, still holding Bokuto's wrist.

"I'm sorry," Bokuto mumbles and looks at something behind the dark-haired man.

"For what?"

"For not looking out for you good enough. I knew you could barely stand on your skis."

"Hold on. It wasn't your fault, Bokuto. It was a stupid accident and I'm fine. It's just a light bruise. And besides, I can stand on my skis, you know?"

Bokuto looks at him. His lips curl into a smirk.

"Hell no, you can't. Did you ever learned how to ski?"

"Yeah, idiot. When I was like ten or something."

Bokuto laughs and Akaashi just smiles. This feels so familiar and cordial and welcome. He missed him so much. He lets go of Bokuto's wrist and instead puts it on his shoulder, leaning a little forward into his personal space.

"Listen. It's really not your fault. I'm fine, and all I need is perhaps – a salve to reduce the pain."

Bokuto has stopped laughing and watches Akaashi carefully.

"You know how beautiful you are when you're that serious?"

"I'm…W-what?"

Akaashi draws back. Suddenly feeling very exposed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his body, and a big bruise showing off on his costal arch. Maybe he has misheard the guy with the irritating golden eyes, who is now looking at him amused. Akaashi likes to die on the spot. Heat shoots in his cheeks, and he steps back a little more only to butt against the sink.

Bokuto chuckles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just...Ugh, Akaashi! You make me go crazy!"

"Bokuto..." Akaashi's voice breaks off, and he exhales a trembling breath. "W-We ca-"

"Don't," Bokuto says softly. "Don't say we can't, or this is wrong. It's not only me who feels the maddened attraction. I know you do, too."

Bokuto steps closer. Only about half a meter separating their two bodies. Akaashi feels a bit dizzy all of a sudden. His hands grabs the edge of the sink, seeking for a hold.

"You know, when Kuroo told me you'd come I was not sure how to feel about it. I was scared you'd disregard me or something. But when I saw you, I... I fell all over again."

Akaashi forgets how to breathe, he grabs the sink tighter, just in case he'll collapse. His heart doesn't even want to slam against his damaged rips anymore.

Bokuto steps closer. Akaashi can feel the body heat of the taller man.

"Bokuto," he tries again and breaks off. What should he even say? It feels so _right_ and at the same time, he knows that it will not end well. He knows that their lives are too different, they won't fit into the other. But he also knows that he still loves Bokuto.

His hand wanders to Akaashi's face, holding his chin and gently forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You make it so hard not to love you, Akaashi."

"Well, you don't make it easy yourself," Akaashi whispers.

Bokuto smiles and takes his hand down to gently touch Akaashi's bare skin instead. Akaashi quivers under the feeling of warm fingers brushing lightly over his shoulder, drawing along the lines of his bones.

"I miss you," Bokuto says and dips his head onto his shoulder.

Hesitantly Akaashi lifts one hand and fondly brushes over Bokutos hair. It's soft and airy. The other rest on the sink, he doesn't trust himself to keep standing without the hold.

"But I am right here, silly."

He senses Bokuto inaudibly chuckle, and then Akaashi feels his soft lips on his naked shoulder. Every single kiss sends a shiver down Akaashi's spine.

"I know, but you’re not mine. Not anymore," Bokuto whispers between kisses.

The pain in Bokuto's voice stings Akaashi's heart. He buries his hand into the grey and black hair before he let go, and pushes him off gently bringing a few inches between them. Hurt flickers over Bokuto's face when he glances down at Akaashi.

Akaashi never wants to see such an expression on Bokuto's beautiful face ever again. Without thinking his hand reaches out and touches his face. He slowly strokes his thumbs over Bokuto's cheekbones.

Three years ago, Bokuto got a letter from a University on the opposite side of Japan. They offered him a place in the junior national volleyball team. Akaashi remembers this day as if it was yesterday. Bokuto arrived at his dorm that evening, dancing with the letter in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Akaaashiiiiii, my love!" he yelled from far away.

Bokuto was all golden and thrilled. Akaashi was, too. He was very happy for his boyfriend to be this lucky. But all of a sudden Bokuto stopped in his exited jumping and stared at him.

"Are you gonna be okay with this?" he asked. "No, I can't leave you. You could just come with me! Yeah, that would be amazing!"

Akaashi smiled sadly.

"Bokuto," he started. "I got a place at a university near here."

"You did? That's great! But... Wait. What about us? We will be over six hours apart! When do we spend time with each other?"

Akaashi honestly thought Bokuto would cry. He pulled him into a hug before holding him on arm length and ensures him, "It's fine – and it's going to be fine."

"No, it's not! I need you!"

"No, you don't."

"Hell yes, I do. I adore you, Keiji. I don't want us to be this far apart."

Akaashi looked at his boyfriend. He realized that when they kept talking when they... No, when he wouldn't find a solution, Bokuto would turn the scholarship down.

"We should, therefore, break up," Akaashi blurted out before he couldn't anymore.

"Wha- Wait! No! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. You have to go to that University."

"I won't!"

And that's when the argument began. Akaashi rarely got loud, but that evening he was so mad about Bokuto's behaviour. He called him childish and stupid. In return, Bokuto accused him of never loving him and being cold-hearted. It ended with Bokuto storming out of his room without another word. The door shut so hard it vibrated. Bokuto left the invitation on Akaashi's desk. He grabbed it and sat on his bed, tears falling onto the paper when he read it anew. He wasn't cold. He loved Bokuto extremely and he knew how much he loved him. That night, Akaashi broke not only Bokuto's heart.

They did not exchange a word until graduation. All there was left was a dry "goodbye".

"I can't lose you again," Bokuto whispers. "Everything felt so grey without you."

He looks down at Akaashi, who still fondles over his cheeks with his thumb.

"I miss you, too," Akaashi admits. "I did since you left that night."

"You really gonna kill me."

Akaashi looks puzzled which makes Bokuto smile. He leans forward and presses his lips against Akaashi's. The tender touch feels well known, yet so new and thrilling. They are soft and gentle but Akaashi still senses the lust. He wraps his arms around Bokuto pulling him closer. Now, sure he'll be able to let go of the sink. His heart makes jumps, skips beat but that is okay. He feels Bokuto's doing the same. It's been a while.

"Do you still think it's gonna end bad?"

"Someone told me that you make it work when both really want to."

Bokuto buries one hand in the dark ocean of Akaashi's curls, leaning in and kissing him harder, more passionate. It gets harder for Akaashi, who is still leaning against the sink, to keep his balance.

"Ouch," Akaashi whines when Bokuto presses his hand onto a bruise on his back. How could he have forgotten all about his bruises which covered nearly his whole body?

Bokuto blenches back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks staggered.

"No, no. Not really. I have just a lot...of bruises."

Bokuto eyeballs him as if he only then realises how colourful Akaashi's skin looked.

"I'm gonna kiss every single one of these damn bruises!" he declares with enthusiasm.

"Don't only parents do that?"

"Shut up. You ruin my mission."

"Sorry."

Bokuto chuckles sweetly and embraces Akaashi's face with his hands pulling him closer again, placing a light kiss on his lips before he starts kissing the bruises on his shoulders than the ones on his arms. Akaashi feels his body trembling. He shuts his eyes while Bokuto kisses his arms. Damn, he does have a lot of bruises. He wonders how he got in this mess. A day ago, he'd never believe that this is possible and now Bokutos lips are all over him.

Is this _really_ happening?

It's been so long and only yet he realises how much he had missed him. That there was always something missing. He felt it, the emptiness, but never thought it was him, who was the lack in his life.

"I adore you," he mumbles into Bokutos hair, not thinking about it but sensing that it's the truest thing he has said in a while.

"Aw Akaashi, I know."

Bokuto turns his attention to Akaashi's mouth. He playfully bites the lower lip of Akaashi.

"Maybe we should take this out of this cold and unfriendly bathroom to a softer and bruise-friendlier environment?", Bokuto asks, wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you did read this, thanks a lot ^^


End file.
